


Pretty

by IvyCpher



Category: Swiss Army Man (2016)
Genre: Bus, Established Relationship, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Manny loves riding the bus with Hank.
Relationships: Manny/Hank Thompson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Pretty

The bus was bumpy, it was noisy, it smelled funny, the windows were dirty, and it always took the same route with the same scenery. Manny loved it entirely. He especially loved it when he got to ride it with Hank.

Hank would always let Manny sit closest to the window so he could stare out at the views that he had long since memorized. The frozen yogurt place on Cherry Lane, the library in the middle of town, the dog park with the black benches, the woman's clothing store at the end of the shopping district, and all the other shops and stores and whatelse that Manny could place by heart.

The bus was nice, the bus was steady, and the bus was consistent. The only thing about the bus that wasn't consistent was the people who rode on it. Everyday there were new people who did different things and went different places. But even the different people who went to different places still did the same things as every other person. They rode the bus, they listened to music, they hummed the words to their favourite songs, and they dreamed of their destinations and their futures and their loved ones.

It was early evening when Hank and Manny climbed the steps onto the bus that day. Hank swiped his bus pass for the both of them while Manny hunted out a seat for them. He picked out a free seat in the middle portion of the bus and smiled as Hank sat down beside him.

"You know, some people have a mortgage and a house and two kids by this point in their lives." Hank said with a smile as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone and a pair of green earbuds. "But we have an unlimited use bus pass for $50 a month."

"And that's weird?" Manny asked, familiar with the drill. He watched as Hank plugged the earbuds into his phone. He took the earbud that Hank was handing him and carefully put it in his ear.

"A little…" With a soft shrug, Hank put his own earbud in. "But I think we've made the better financial investment." He put his arm through Manny's as the bus started up again. They both lurched forward with the sudden movement. "What do you want to listen to?"

They always listened to music on the bus. Mostly what they listened to was movie soundtracks and odd, random songs that they found deep in the ‘recommended’ section under Youtube videos.

“You pick,” Smiled Manny as he sat back in his seat. Hank’s hair fell into his face with the movement of the bus and he got the sudden urge to blow it out of his face, so he did. “Your hair is getting long.” He mused, leaning against his boyfriend and looking over his shoulder to see what music he was selecting.

Hank laughed and paused his scrolling through the downloaded music he had on his phone to plant a kiss on Manny’s cheek. “So I’ve noticed.”

“I like it.”

As he often did, Hank selected the Jurassic Park soundtrack for them to listen to. “You do?” He asked, putting the soundtrack on shuffle. He put his phone in his pocket and reached up to run his hand through his hair.

“Yeah,” Moving to hold Hank's hand, Manny nodded. “Yeah, you look pretty with it.”

Hank dropped his hand from his hair to cover his smile at the compliment. “Thank you… Maybe I’ll grow it out.” He shrugged softly. “Am I- am I pretty with short hair too?” He asked jokingly, his cheeks darkening with embarrassment.

“The prettiest!” Manny nodded again, squeezing Hank’s hand. “You’re always pretty, Hank. Even when you just wake up and your hair looks funny and your breath smells bad,” A mental picture of Hank that morning appeared in Manny’s head and it made him smile more. “Or when you start watching a new show on Netflix and you don’t move from the couch for three days, but when you finally finish it, you fall asleep with a bag of cheese puffs leaking onto you because you forgot to close it. And the couch is crumby and so are the blankets, and you’re so asleep that you snore really loudly.” The image in his mind changed. “Or-”

But before Manny could finish speaking, Hank kissed him. It took him a second to realize that he was being kissed, but once he did he kissed back.

Hank moved to cup Manny’s cheek and pulled away from the kiss with a grin. “Pause-” He said, breathlessly. “How about before I die of embarrassment, I even out the playing field by telling  _ you  _ how pretty you are?”

Leaning into Hank’s touch, Manny asked, “You think I’m pretty?” He felt his heart speed up at the compliment and with his free hand in a fist, he absentmindedly ran his thumb down his knuckles.

With a roll of his eyes, Hank nodded. “Of course you’re pretty!”

“Tell me how I’m pretty then.” Said Manny. To him, he and Hank were the only two on the bus, the only two in the world.

Hank gave Manny another quick kiss. “Okay,” He pushed his hair back. “You’re pretty in the way you sing and make up songs about anything. Like the worms on the sidewalk when it's raining or when you’re folding laundry.” He thought for a moment, “You’re pretty when you question things and make me realize what an absolute shit social construct 'normalcy' is. And any other time of the day-" He grinned, "You're just drop- _ dead  _ gorgeous."

Manny laughed so loudly that people behind them sat up in their seats to look at him. "Why is that always your joke?" He asked, smiling brightly. "And why is it always funny?" He shook his head and then kissed the side of Hank's mouth, then his lips.

Hank giggled into the kiss, which made Manny giggle in return. And soon they were just holding each other and trying to douse their laughter so that they could talk like normal people.

"Sometimes things are just funny." Hank said, shaking his head. "Like- like farts, or guys getting hit in the groin." He shrugged, then twisted around in his seat to cup Manny's face with both hands.

"Ouch-" Manny hissed. "That last one isn't funny." He leaned his forehead against Hank's.

"Eh, agree to disagree. It's  _ very  _ funny when it's happening to someone else."

With a bite of his lip, Manny shook his head. "Funny things are like- scaring your friends by wearing creepy masks and jumping out at them, or bad jokes."

"Those are pretty funny," Hank nodded. He dropped his hands from Manny's face in order to lean against him. "But so are making jokes about how your boyfriend was dead when you first met him."

Manny rolled his eyes, "What if I'm still dead, Hank?" He asked with a smile. 

"What?" Hank asked, turning around to give Manny a simple  _ what-the-fuck _ look. "You're not dead, Manny."

"Oh but, Hank-" And then Manny suddenly turned and let himself lean, full force on Hank. "I think I am. You'll have to carry me home when we get off the bus."

Sniggering, Hank squirmed under Manny's (dead) weight. "Oh, I do, do I?" He asked, managing to sit up with Manny still lying against him. "Well then you know that must mean that I'll have to ride you like a jetski at some point tonight." He said, a little too loudly. A blush quickly filled his cheeks.

"Well I might be alive for that then." Grinned Manny. He kissed Hank, then pulled away just enough to speak. "If that's the plan, why don't we get off the bus at the next stop and walk back home instead of making a full circle?"

"Will I have to carry you?"

Manny shook his head.

"Fine." Then with a sigh, Hank looked down at his feet. "Why do I always wear sandals when we have to walk somewhere? It's always sandals and never my tennis shoes." He awkwardly pulled up his knee to show one of his sandals to Manny. "I blame you," He said, smiling.

Manny could only smile, "Sorry." He said, leaning up to plant a kiss on Hank's cheek.

With a roll of his eyes, Hank wrapped his arm around Manny. "I've been through worse things than having to walk a few blocks in sandals." He grinned. "Like hauling your heavy ass around the woods for a week."

Manny laughed and let his head rest on Hank's shoulder. The Jurassic Park soundtrack was still playing in their earbuds but they had tuned it out forever ago. "I love you, Hank."

"I love you too, Manny."

And together, they eagerly awaited for the bus to pull up to it's next stop so they could get off and turn right back around to go home.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a specialty for getting into tiny ass fandoms. I've seen Swiss Army Man three times already since I first saw it last week. This movie is the shit!
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated!!!


End file.
